Concrete Angel in
by Sofrockandshowtunesgirlscout22
Summary: Set during September 2011. Tragedy often gathers people together; it is in these dark times that we figure out who our friends really are. Plus Rylee mega surprise!
1. Chapter 1

Concrete Angel

Set during September 2011. Tragedy often gathers people together; it is in these dark times that we figure out who our friends really are

"Come on kids, the bus is here!" Ryan called from the door "you don't want to be late to your school trip!" Emma and LD were arguing again. Who would seat where and if they would share the money Ryan had given them for the trip "All set?" the kids nodded "don't forget your inhaler buddy, and you have to take care of each other okay?"

"Okay daddy" Emma said almost walking out the door. LD trailed after her

"Are they gone?" Greenlee asked when Ryan met her upstairs; she hadn't been feeling well so Ryan had offered to get the kids ready for their trip "good because I feel like I'm dying"

"You are right" Ryan said cuddling beside her "you are so hot"

"Shut up and not really up for your sexist jokes" Greenlee closed her eyes when he kissed the back of her neck "but please don't stop"

"Have you talked to Kendall?" Ryan asked rubbing her back "How is Zach doing?"

"I haven't actually but LD asked me if we could go see him so I'll call her later" Greenlee knew that her son had always liked "uncle Zach" he was after all so good with kids

"okay now kids I want you to choose a partner and to hold his or her hand at all times" They were about to enter the aquarium and even though they had told Ryan they would take care of the other, they really didn't want to be paired up

"Emma?" the teacher glanced at them "go on grab your brother's hand okay?" she reluctantly did as she was told and began to walk. But the fighting started soon after and the teacher pulled them away from the rest of the group "what is going on?"

"She started it!" LD stuck his tongue out to make a point and Emma let go of his hand quickly

"Did not!" Emma was tired of having to spend all the time with him. As LD was really smart he had skipped a few years and was now in class with Emma and because it had been Ryan's idea she had gone along with it

"Did too!" LD also had a hard time dealing with Emma. He had arrived into Ryan's life long before she had, although he and Greenlee had left and then found out that he had a child, but he had been practically raised by Ryan and in the past they had been such good friends but things had started to get complicated when he was transferred to her class

"You two have to stop, you are ruining this whole trip for everybody else so I want you to apologize to each other and then we can keep going"

"Fine, I'm sorry" Emma said proudly folding her arms. The teacher then turned to LD

"Sorry" they held hands again and with one last glance from their teacher continued walking

After that things had happened too quickly. An hour or so later they had stopped to eat and rest. LD sat next to Emma and they split the money. Each of them picked out their own food and sat as far from each other as they could. By this time LD had begun to get bored so he took a small bouncing ball from his pocket to catch it but wasn't quick enough so it went away and he went on chasing after it

"LD?" Emma turned to where her brother had sat only moments ago and rolling her eyes she told the teacher she needed to go to the bathroom. She wasn't going to get in trouble again because of him and she was going to make him come back before the teacher knowing. She suddenly heard someone screaming. She followed the voice and at the end of the hall on the far corner she could see people gathered around, she stepped closer to the crowd. There he was. Having trouble breathing. Emma checked his neck, but his inhaler was gone, she had sworn he was wearing it when they had left this morning

"Somebody help!" shouted a woman who was kneeling next to LD holding his head up

"Wait!" Emma said desperately. She knelt next to her brother. The woman gave Emma an inquiring look. But Emma couldn't move. She was frozen and LD was no longer making noises he just was there still

Greenlee had been sleeping all day. So she didn't hear the desperate calls from her phone. Ryan had been stuck in meetings all day "Lavery" He said when on a break he heard the phone. But it was gone. The building had such bad reception. He then noticed he had over ten missed calls from Jake and Kendall and even Madison

"Eight year old boy. Having trouble breathing" a paramedic gave the attending the details of the condition. Jake was near so he thought he might help. Then he saw Emma getting off the ambulance . He hurried by her side

"Emma?" but she hadn't heard him. Then the paramedics turned to Jake "she insisted on coming with him. Said he was her brother. Teacher is right behind"

"Emma" Jake turned to the boy. She finally saw him "what happened sweetie?" the girl's face was full of fear

"It was all my fault!" she said sobbing "it was all my fault!"

**Okay so this is chapter one! Hope you like it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Concrete Angel**

**Set during September 2011. Tragedy often gathers people together; it is in these dark times that we figure out who our friends really are **

"Dam it Ryan pick up!" muttered Jake Martin. He stood looking from the window as his co workers worked on their little boy. Emma stood next to him sobbing. She was pulled away by a nurse

"No!" The little girl screamed "let go of me!"

"Listen honey, you have to come with me now, they are doing everything they can to help him" the nurse said placing her hand on her back "come with me now"

"Emma" Jake said kneeling to her level "I need you to go now okay, I need you to take my phone and try to call Kendall or Bianca, can you do that for me?"

"What about daddy and Greenlee?" Emma said cleaning the tears from her eyes

"Don't worry, the hospital is already trying to get a hold of them" Jake said calmly "I'll go look for you when they get here okay?" Emma nodded and then walked away

"Ryan?" Bianca's voice was dry "why weren't you picking up?"

"Hey, I have been in meetings all day, and my phone died out. Are you okay? You sound kind of weird"

"I don't know how to tell you this" Her voice turned shaky "I'm at the hospital with Emma"

"Emma?" Ryan said worriedly "is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine, is LD actually" Bianca could listen to Ryan's heavy breathing on the other side "apparently he was having trouble breathing"

"Is he okay?" His voice was now frantic "where is Greenlee?"

Then he remembered that she hadn't been feeling well and taken the day off. He frantically dialed her number, but he couldn't be wasting so much time. When he got to the hospital he was greeted by Bianca and Kendall

"What happened?" Ryan asked "he was fine when I left him this morning"

"Jake says he had a seizure. Maybe he over did it on his trip?" Bianca had been used to these meetings at the hospital. LD had a history of chronical asthma which was treated with having an inhaler with him at all times, but sometimes that wasn't enough

"I don't think so he knows better" Ryan said "any sign of Greenlee?"

"No, I just called her phone again and left a message. Emma is at the nurse station" Kendall said "she's pretty shaken up, Jake is bringing her over". Then they saw Emma who jumped into her father's arms "Emms are you okay?"

She nodded sobbing into his shirt "it was my fault daddy!"

"Of course it wasn't, there is no one to blame, this things just happen" Ryan wanted to comfort her but he also needed to see his son "listen honey, I need you to stay here with Bianca and Kendall, I need to go check on LD" He put her down and then went looking for Jake

"Jake!" Ryan caught with his friend just as he was about to go into surgery "how is he?"

"Where in the world where you?" Jake said "I've been trying calling you and Greenlee all day"

"I got caught up with work and I honestly have no idea where she is" he answered "now can you tell me what happened to my son?"

"The teacher said he had been perfectly fine but Emma told me he didn't have his inhaler with him when she found him" Jake said "he's stable now; Kendall and Zach were with him the last time I went to check on him"

"He did have it with him, I check every day and Emma has an extra one with her at all times" He said more to himself than to Jake

"don't worry about that now, go and be with your son, I'll go see him as soon as I finish this procedure" Jake said patting him on the back "he needs his family"

"At least he has Uncle Jake to watch over him right?" Ryan smiled weakly and made his way to see LD. He found Bianca where he had left her. She had to go to check on the girls but she'd be here as soon as she could. Ryan found Kendall and Zach in LD's room. He was sleeping. Kendall offered him a hug which he gladly welcomed and offered to take Emma home with her. Zach was next to the bed, playing with LD's hair. He smiled up at Ryan and let him take the chair

"Thank you" he told both of them

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Kendall asked worriedly. He nodded and then turned to Zach

"He really missed you. He was so excited about seeing you today, thank you" Zach placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled "I missed him too"

After they had left Ryan sat on the chair next to the bed. He would see nothing of him on that boy but love. It didn't matter if he wasn't genetically his. He had chosen him to be his dad and he was the only one he had ever known

"Daddy?" his voice was weak and quiet. Ryan smiled widely at him

"Hey" he took his small hand in his "how are you feeling?"

"I've been better" LD said smiling "where is mom?"

"She'll be here soon bud" he had hoped Greenlee to be here by now. As he watched him Ryan remembered the first time he had been forced to watch him suffer as bad as now

**Flashback (December 2007)**

**Greenlee had called him sobbing. It had been a long time since he had had any real contact with her except for the occasional visits from LD. She had told him that LD was really sick and she didn't know what to do**

"**Ryan!" she had hugged him the moment she saw him "I don't know what to do" **

"**What are the doctors saying what happened?" Ryan knew this was wrong. He couldn't be pulled back with her again but this was the child that he had come to know and love as his own and he wouldn't just turn away and leave **

"**They won't tell me anything!" she said desperately "they won't even let me see him!"**

"**Its okay" he wanted to be here for her. To hold her. To tell her everything was going to be okay bur he would be laying**

**They had been waiting for an hour or so until the doctor had gone to find them. With Jake by their side **

"**Ryan?" Jake smiled suspiciously when he saw his friend "its better if we sit"**

"**I don't want to, don't play with me Jake just tell me what's wrong with my boy" Greenlee said dryly **

"**Just sit Greenlee" Ryan said harsher than he had intended. She did as she was told. Ryan took her hand. She wouldn't have him but she knew he would always be there for her son and for now that was enough**

"**It appears that Leo has developed something called chronical asthma. It is not too severe but as I understand he was born prematurely, correct?" the other doctor said "had he had other problems like that before?"**

"**Yes, he was diagnosed with the problem when he was about a year and a half" Greenlee said "but they said it would go away if he had his inhaler and some pills, they never said it would get this bad" **

"**asthma is very hard to predict and sometimes it develops some complications" Jake said calmly "I would keep him in observation for a couple days just to make sure what we are dealing with" he reached for Greenlee and took her hand reassuringly "you can see him now" **

"**Thank you" Ryan said shaking hands with Jake and the other doctor. He followed Ryan inside the room. There he was. He seemed so fragile, so sickly. Ryan pulled a chair closer to the bed and Greenlee sat there with tears in her eyes "he is going to be okay, he is a pretty tough kid". Greenlee smiled up at him, thanking him for being here.**

"**Where were you?" Annie had asked when he had returned home that night "Emma was asking for you" **

"**I was at the hospital, LD is really sick" He really didn't have the strength to argue with her right now**

"**Really?" Annie had always held something against LD even if he was a little boy with nothing to be blamed for "Greenlee called you didn't she?" why did she it isn't your responsibility" **

"**I made a promise Annie, to that little boy and I don't have any intention to break it" he said calmly "he needed me and I was there, not for Greenlee but for him"**

"**why do you care so much?" she asked harshly "he isn't yours, no matter how hard you wish he was, you have Emma, who is actually your daughter" **

"**He is also mine Annie" he said frantically "I don't expect you to understand the bond I have with him and I'm very well aware that Emma is my other, but so is he and he is always going to be a part of my life"**

**End of flashback **

"And I'm always going to be here" He said kissing his forehead

"I love you daddy" LD said weakly before drifting back to sleep.

**Hope you like it! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Concrete Angel**

**Set during September 2011. Tragedy often gathers people together; it is in these dark times that we figure out who our friends really are **

Greenlee Smythe hadn't really been mom material. Her parents weren't people that she looked up too. They were too messed up. That was until she met Leo du Pres and married him, but as if often happened in Pine Valley tragedy sunk Greenlee when she lost him forever. He had died trying to save her life from his crazed mother. Then a couple months later she had found out she was pregnant. How would she be able to raise a child on her own she did not know. But she had people who cared about her enough to show their support, especially Ryan.

"I'm sorry my name is Greenlee Lavery, I'm looking for my son he was brought here a couple hours ago!" she told the receptionist stumbling at the lobby

"Condition?" the woman at the desk said without even looking at her. She was about to burst out on her when someone grabbed her arm. Ryan

"Where were you?" he asked worriedly. Her eyes were profound and full of pain "everybody has been trying to get a hold of you" she hugged him there just for a second

"Where is he?" she asked pulling away "is he okay?"

"The doctors managed to sedate him" Ryan said calmly "he's sleeping"

"What kind of mother am I Ryan?" she asked with shaky voice "I don't deserve a child, I wasn't there for him"

"You are here now that's what matters" she said hugging her again. When they got to the room. LD had already welcomed other visitors: Tad and Cara

"Hey" Greenlee told her son sitting slowly on the bed. She watched tenderly as he watched her but didn't speak. He was too weak to do so

"He's been great" Cara told Greenlee "he just needs to rest now"

"You hang in there big guy, I'll come and check on you later okay?" LD smiled widely at Tad who touched his cheek softly. Cara also left with one last smile

"Are you okay baby?" Greenlee asked taking his small hand "do you need anything?" LD waved his head and then pointed to his school bag. Ryan placed it on his hand. He pulled out a drawing he had been making earlier that day. It showed Greenlee, Ryan, Emma, him and Spike "it's beautiful honey"

"Yeah, you are really great at this" Ryan pointed out. He stood behind Greenlee on the other side of the bed. LD waved his head so he would sit on the bed too. Instead Greenlee took the chair and he sat on the bed. He then closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. The next day only Greenlee stayed at the hospital while Ryan went to work but even though he was feeling better Jake had suggested that he didn't speak much

"Can he have visitors over?" Greenlee asked Griffin. He and Jake had been in charge of checking on LD mostly

"What kind of visitors?" Griffin asked suspiciously "maybe one or two?"

"Yeah" Greenlee said "Just Spike and Kendall, maybe Zach"

"Okay, but you have to try to be very quiet" and so they did. Zach and Kendall arrived with Spike and Ian and then Emma stopped by with Ryan. They had been strangely quiet as Kendall had brought a movie for them to be entertained. While the kids watched the movie with Zach, Ryan and the girls went to the cafeteria

"He seems to be feeling better" Kendall said casually sipping her coke. Greenlee nodded

"I think he's happy to have them all there, especially Zach. He says he's the coolest uncle" Ryan rolled his eyes but only his wife noticed

"Well speaking of cool uncles" Kendall said sarcastically "you don't think David will show up do you?"

"I don't know. But I already asked security to keep an eye on things, I don't want LD to get upset" Greenlee said dryly. Ryan took her hand "I mean they could just keep quiet about him being here right?"

"I guess, it's not like he won't come, I mean he's Hayward" Ryan said gruffly "but if he means to touch a hair on his head…" but Greenlee squeezed his hand "so how is everyone?"

"They want to come and say hi but I think they would kick us out if we brought everyone to visit" Kendall said laughing "but mom and Jack did say they'll come later"

When they went back to the room. Zach held a sleeping Ian while Emma, Spike and LD were cuddled on the bed. The movie was almost over now.

"I think we better get going" Zach said standing up "I told Spike he could stay with you for the time being but I don't think you can have kids at the hospital"

"Yeah don't worry; we'll drop him off later" Ryan said tiredly "thanks again for coming"

"Call us if you need anything okay?" Kendall said hugging both Greenlee and Ryan "I'll see you later little buddy" LD smiled up at her and made an I love you sign with his hands. She answered back "are you sure it's okay if we leave Spike here?"

"Sure" Ryan told her "he needs his brother and sister right now"

"So have you seen LD?" Marissa asked Bianca "how is he doing?"

'"he's better but he has to stay at the hospital for a little while longer" Gaby and Miranda looked up at her

"Can we visit him?" Miranda asked "me and AJ wanted to ask you if we could"

"I don't know honey he's still pretty sick, but when he gets better I think he's going to be super excited to see you guys"

"Maybe we can make him a party" AJ suggested when he and Miranda shared a look "for when he feels better"

That night Ryan dropped Emma and Spike off at Kendall's and when he returned to the hospital he saw LD now sitting up "hey what's up?"

"What's up is that this little guy is feeling so much better, but we still have to keep the talking to a minimum okay?" Jake told Ryan. He smiled and the little boy had the biggest grin on his face

"Sure" Ryan sat on the bed beside the boy. LD reached out for his father's hug and the two of them just stayed there. Greenlee watched all she was grateful for as she didn't imagine what would happen in a couple hours….


	4. Chapter 4

**Concrete Angel**

**Set during September 2011. Tragedy often gathers people together; it is in these dark times that we figure out who our friends really are **

It had started raining when Greenlee opened her eyes. She still felt a bit sick but she couldn't afford to make this about her. Ryan had probably carried her back to the couch because he was sleeping with his head on the bed and sitting on the chair. She stood up and kissed her husband's head sweetly

"Hey" he said drowsily "what are doing up?"

"When did it begin to rain?" she asked sitting on his lap "how is he doing?"

"He's been sleeping all night" Ryan whispered "Jake says that if his condition improves he's going to be able to go home in a couple days"

_There was something funny going on. He could hear his parents talking but he couldn't open his eyes. He tried screaming but no sound came. Then all he could hear was people running in and out of the room and his mom sobbing. He wanted to let her know he was fine. He wanted to hold her and give her a big kiss. Then he opened his eyes just to be blinded by a bright light and he could feel his troubled breathing and how he was short of breath but he couldn't speak or do a thing _

"_It's okay, you don't have to be afraid" a voice told him. He suddenly could see himself back on his feet and wearing the clothes he had been wearing on the school trip. He had chosen cargo pants and a Transformers t- shirt "come on, I don't want to hurt you" who was this voice and why was it talking to him. he began to walk the place was dark with almost no light then he recognized it as his old apartment the one that had belonged to Leo even though he hadn't lived there for more than a couple months at a time_

"_who's there?" he screamed for the voice to come closer and he simply heard his voice echoed "mom says I can speak to strangers"_

"_And she is right but I don't think I am a stranger at least not to your mom" He could now see a shadow taking shape. It was really big so he took a step back. The man walked closer to him and then he recognized him from the pictures his mother had kept that was daddy Leo. Although sometimes he was just Leo "you are getting so big! Look at you!"_

"_Daddy Leo?" he muttered nervously "am I in heaven?" _

"_No, not as far as I know" he was now completely visible. He was wearing the clothes he had died in but his hair was shorter "heaven is nothing like this and trust me I should know" Leo was now in front of him he kneeled down at his level "you mind if we sit together for a second?" LD nodded slowly. He took Leo's hand and the two of them sat on the couch "so what's been happening with you?"_

"_I turned 8 this year" LD said proudly "daddy says I'm almost ready to drive" "Cool so you let me know when you become the first 8 year old to get a drivers license will you?." Leo said coolly "I bet Ryan has turned out to be quite the guy huh… he takes care of you and your mom doesn't he?" _

"_And Emma and Spike" LD said. Leo smiled widely _

"_How is that all about you driving Emma crazy?" Leo asked playfully "aren't you supposed to take it easy on girls?" LD rolled his eyes _

"_you know Emma?" He asked shocked _

"_well I have been watching for a while… you and your mom have had quite a ride kid" Leo said_

"_I got bored at school and started having trouble so mom decided I would do better with Emma" LD said "I really didn't want to but mom said I'd be cool" _

"_Look at that" Leo said ruffling his son's hair "my kid a little genius" LD smiled widely but didn't speak. There was a long silence "turns out your mom found happiness again and I think she and Ryan are doing a great job raising you" _

"_Daddy Leo?" LD asked awkwardly "I've been wanting to ask you something"_

"_What is it?" Leo looked curiously at him. He seemed nervous "you can tell me anything you want"_

"_You promise you won't get mad?" the boy asked innocently. Leo nodded encouragingly _

"_I want daddy to be my whole daddy Leo gave him a puzzled look "I want to be a Lavery just like Emma and Spike"_

"_Your mom actually gave you my last name did she…?" Leo said thoughtfully "well you know what my man I think it took you long enough" she said sweetly "just promise me you'll keep mine too. I think your mom likes it too much" _

"_She says it sounds very exotic, does she mean like exotic animals?" LD asked "does she?"_

"_With a mom like yours you never know" Leo said "you got to take good care of her, she gets into trouble far too much than she should"_

"_I cross my heart daddy" he said hugging him tightly. He then opened his eyes again. _

**Short but cute! What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

Concrete Angel

Set during September 2011. Tragedy often gathers people together; it is in these dark times that we figure out who our friends really are

"When is he going to wake up?" Greenlee had watched her little boy suffer too much. She was just there watching on the other side of the glass. This couldn't be happening "I need him to open his eyes Ryan!"

"I know" he said kissing her head softly "we just have to trust them" he wasn't supposed to be calm but he had to so she wouldn't crumble down

_He was now looking on another scene. He didn't understand what was going on. He wanted to go home. He wanted to play catch with Ryan and go swimming with AJ and Kathy. He wanted to watch movies with Emma and even go to school _

"_Are you sure this is tied up in the right way?" he heard a voice ask. He saw and older boy around sixteen. He was wearing fancy clothes and looking in the mirror_

"_Leave it alone, it's fine" a girl came walking towards him. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress and seemed to be also going somewhere important_

"_Tell me again why I can't just not wear a tie?" he asked annoyed "it's my graduation I should be able to wear what I want" _

"_Because you need to look nice and the tie gives it an extra touch" the girl sounded so much like his mom talking about fashion something he didn't understand a thing of _

"_There, all handsome" she smiled at him "they'd be proud of you. Both of them" she said sadly _

"_I just wish they could be here you know…I always thought they were watching but I just wish they could come down just for one afternoon and be here" _

"_Well maybe with that brilliant brain of yours you can invent time travelling" He gave a crocked smile "I think we could use one of them around" _

"_Are you guys ready?" he saw Uncle Zach. He had slimed down a bit but now looked older and with a bit of grey hair. His tie was perfectly fine. Unlike his "everybody is waiting in the car" _

"_Can I just take the bike?" the boy asked mischievously "it would look pretty cool if I stormed trough graduation on dad's bike" _

"_Yes well, I would kill you then, you'd ruin it all, may I remind you it is also my important day little brother?" Zach chuckled and he watched all of them leave _

"LD?" He could hear Jake's soft voice "LD can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me?" he wanted to so badly but he didn't think he was strong enough he was just too tired "if you can hear me… your parents are right here"

"Buddy its daddy if you can hear me can you squeeze my hand?" Ryan felt a small amount of pressure on his fingers. He grinned to his wife

"I think the worst is over for now" Jake said "but I still have to determine what went wrong I need to get the chief of pediatrics, I'll be right back okay?" he could hear steps farther and farther

"Come on Greenlee you have to sit you look a little pale" He said touching her cheek. She was burning up "you stay here I'll go get Griffin"

"No, I'm fine I'm not important right now" she said weakly "I just want him to smile again"

"and he is not going to smile if you get even sicker" Ryan said softly "see we Lavery boys have made a deal and that's to take care of the girls when the other one cant and that's what I need to do now" she gave him a tired look and collapsed back on the bed

"Greenlee?" Griffin said when he and Ryan reentered the room "this is Kelly, she's going to take care of you while we take care of LD okay?" she reluctantly followed the nurse next door. She had trouble even getting on the bed

"Can you tell me when did the symptoms begin?" Kelly asked taking her y pressure "are you in any medications?"

"I just think I have a cold, please just let me go back to my son, Ryan is overreacting" she begged

"Daddy?" Ryan had fallen asleep. He felt a small hand on his head

"Hey buddy, you gave us quite a scare there" Ryan couldn't help but smile. The pediatrician came running to their side

"LD my name is Dr. Shane" the young doctor said "how are you feeling?"

LD shrugged weakly "where is my mom?"

"Don't worry, she is right next door, she wasn't feeling well so doctors are checking her too" Ryan said noticing the alarm on the boy's face

"Did I make her become sick too?" he asked worriedly. His voice was being found again

"no, you didn't do anything to make your mom sick" Dr. Shane said "let us focus on you for now okay?" he took his stethoscope out and place it on his back. It was freezing "I need you to take nice slow deep breaths for me" LD nodded and did as he was told. Ryan couldn't say if something was wrong so he just waited

"Does it hurt when you breathe?" Shane asked. He turned to Ryan when LD nodded "I'm going to be outside with your dad if you need me, Ryan if you would" Shane pulled Ryan away "I don't want you to worry right now as it is not a sure thing but I believe it to be a small clog in one of his lungs and that's why he collapsed"

"So what does it mean?" Ryan asked turning to his son "is it bad?"

"I don't know yet, right now I will leave it alone as he needs to rest and I don't want him to get scared but I will check his breathing, as I said it might just be nothing"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know there was someone here already. Greenlee called me to tell me he was awake" Kendall had appeared "I have a surprise for him but if there is a problem we can come back later"

"We?" Ryan asked raising an eyebrow

"Daddy!" Ryan just felt a small tackle "we came to make LD all better" he was taken aback by the surprise when he noticed Emma Ian and Zach near by

"If there's a problem doctor, we can leave. Greenlee just thought seeing his brother and sister would help" Kendall told Shane

"No, it is fine, I think family is what he needs the most now, but you have to keep it calm, no rough housing or getting him too excited"

"Got it" Kendall said "thank you" Shane turned to Ryan "if you need anything just let me know"

"Yes, thank you" he shook hands with the doctor"hey Spike my goodness" Ryan picked his son up "it's so good to see you and Emma come here" Both kids hugged their father and made their way inside the room

"Look who's up" Zach said smiling. Ian sat on the bed next to LD "we have a little surprise" He waved a video on the air. The Lion King

LD's eyes lighted up "can we watch it daddy?" Ryan smiled and nodded.

"See I knew this would cheer you up, seeing Emma and Spike and Ian" Kendall said kissing his cheek "and of course a couple of lions"

"That's the best part for sure" Ryan said sitting on the chair next to the bed. Kendall and Zach sat on the couch. Spike and Emma sat by the edge of the bed. While Ian had a privileged seat next to LD

"But we have to cover Ian's eyes aunt Kendall" LD pointed out "he doesn't like when Mufasa dies" the three adults turned to each other "I'll cover his eyes"

"I don't like it either" Spike said "who's covering mine?"

"I am" Ryan said sitting Spike on his lap "I got you Spike man"

"When is mom coming?" LD asked as Zach got the movie ready "I want mom to watch it too"

"Yeah whatever happened to Greenlee?" Zach asked "I thought she wouldn't be off his side"

"I had to make her, she is coming down with something" Ryan said. Greenlee walked to the room

"When did…" She asked a little shock "last time I was here you were still sleeping" she said and LD gave her a sweet smile "and I knew you guys were coming but I didn't think so fast"

Ryan knew something was off "what's wrong?" he asked worriedly "is it a cold?"

She didn't want to ruin this perfect moment with her beautiful boy and family "we need to talk"

**That's that guys! What do you think is wrong with Greens? And what will happen next? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Concrete Angel

Set during September 2011. Tragedy often gathers people together; it is in these dark times that we figure out who our friends really are

All eyes were set on her. Zach seemed too uncomfortable "I think we better leave the movie for another time" he said awkwardly. Kendall turned to her friend and then back to Ryan

"Come here" She said taking his hand. She could see the disappointment on her son's eyes "daddy will be right back I promise" her voice was breaking but she couldn't help but smile at her boy

"Can we watch the movie now?" Spike asked innocently but LD and Emma seemed worried

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just some grownup stuff that will be really boring" Kendall said sitting on the side of the bed "here, let's see"

Zach took a seat next to the bed. The sound of the movie was the only thing heard as they all wondered what was going on….

"Greenlee you are scaring me" Ryan said when she pushed him inside an empty room "is LD okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine, don't worry, but I need you to sit down" she said pulling him to the bed "are you calm?"

"Not really, this is not nice, I'm dying here" Ryan said frustrated "is this about me adopting LD?"

"What?" Greenlee asked forgetting for a moment what she was about to say "what about it?"

"Well when you were being checked out LD and I had a little boys talk" Ryan said, his face relaxing a bit "he said he wanted to have my name like Emma and Spike do"

"Really?" Greenlee was moved. She had tried Ryan to adopt her son since they had been back together but LD had been reluctant to do so as not to hurt her by maybe forgetting about Leo

"He said Leo gave him the get go, just he wants to keep his last name, like you always wanted but I guess we could work Lavery Du Pres?"

"That… is so weird!" Greenlee said laughing. Maybe it was time that she told him about the dream she had had when David had drugged her. She too had spoken to Leo about LD being a Lavery

"Why?" Ryan asked standing from the bed "I thought you'd be happy"

"I am" she said walking to kiss him "you have no idea how long I've waited for this moment"

"So you are happy?" Ryan asked touching her cheek gently "so what was it that you wanted to tell me"

Greenlee tried to gain balance after he kissed her again "okay so we haven't been doing any surprises with all that's been going on and I…."

"Why are they taking so long?" Kendall asked Zach. The two of them shared a glance. The four kids were immersed in the movie

"Where are you going?" Zach hissed at her "you can't go easdropping!"

"Why not?" Kendall groaned "I'm really worried what if it is something bad, something to do with you know what?"

"We'd found out already, now come and sit down" Zach smiled at her "bad news travel fast"

"But I thought…." Ryan was speechless. They had believed this to be impossible for years. All hope was lost after she had lost the baby 6 years ago. Before they had found their path to each other again

"I thought so too" Greenlee said with a big grin on her face "Say something"

But he couldn't. It was like someone had given them the chance to have something theirs. As much as Ryan loved his three children he had always longed for the baby that would be his and Greenlee's. Their own Green Butterfly

"I need to tell you something about mom" Leo had told his son. LD looked expectantly at him "you remember how when you asked her about having a new baby she said that might not be possible?" He nodded. He had remembered asking both Greenlee and Ryan a new baby brother or sister after they had gotten back together. And they had both said they were just as perfect as they were in that moment, but he knew they talked about it and then he had found Greenlee crying about it more than once. They had told him that it was not possible for Greenlee to have any more children. He had felt guilty as if it had been his fault his mother was broken. He had asked both Jake and Angie to help Greenlee but they had not taken him seriously. He had given up hope until that night

"Can you fix her?" LD asked his father hopefully "can angles fix her?"

"Not exactly but, I think you should just wait a bit so you can find out…. Just don't tell mom she doesn't know yet. Now you need to wake up, and take care of her and Emma and Spike"

"Bye daddy, talk to you soon"

**If people can come back from the dead why can't Rylee have a baby?**


End file.
